


Ghost in the House

by Ambercreek



Category: Tenkai Knights
Genre: F/M, Ghost/Living Person AU, Ghosts, Murder-Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beni buys a new house that's had some things happened in it  (</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the House

The house wasn’t all that old, maybe around 20 years give or take. A few cracks in the wall, nothing that a few repairs can’t handle. The house was up to date appliance and was well furnished. There was only one downside to this home.  
Around 7 years back a murder/suicide took place here. It was said that the father had did it, he and his wife were going through a horrible divorce and just one night killed his wife, his 9 year old son, and himself.

That wasn’t enough to keep Beni from buying the home. She need a home, and this was the cheapest option. No one would want to buy a house with what happened in it. So the price was low, they needed to get it off the market.

Beni felt an odd pressure every once and awhile. Mostly when she was in what used to be the 9 year old’s room. She lived life as normally as she could. Noticing the lights flicker, or that the temperature changed slightly. It didn’t spook her.

Until she starts hearing voices.

It starts off as small murmurs, barely able to hear, but something was still making sounds.

Then the voices grew louder and louder, til Beni was able to fully understand what was being said.

_"Help."_

It made Beni jump almost, one minute watching T.V and then hearing a voice call out to you, almost right in your ear. Not a way to spend a night alone.

"Who’s there." She replies back, not fully understanding on why she was. Beni seen all those horror movies.

 _"Is he gone?"_ The disembodied voice asked. A heavy weight was felt all around the room.

The voice sound young, really young. Beni was able to connected the dots quickly, it was the 9 year old boy.

"No one here but me." She was acting way too calm for this situation, while most people would be running out of the house screaming, but she like to go with a challenge.

"You are perfectly safe, no one here wants to hurt you." Beni said quietly. Hoping that would help calm the spirit.

Soon a figure of a small boy appeared, he looked horribly frightened. Beni felt bad for the kid, that he was killed at such a young age, and by his own father.

"I’m Beni." She said, leaning back on the couch, totally forgetting about the program she was watching.

 _"I’m Gen."_ His voice was very quiet. He was avoiding eye contact with the other one.

"Look, no one here is going to hurt you anymore, you are perfectly safe, just as long as you don’t hurt anyone. Okay?"


End file.
